4-(Indazol-3-yl)phenols such as 4-(1-allyl-1H-indazol-3-yl)-benzene-1,3-diols have been indicated for use in the treatment of the inflammatory component of diseases such as atherosclerosis, myocardial infarction, congestive heart failure, inflammatory bowel disease, arthritis, type II diabetes, and autoimmune diseases such as multiple sclerosis and rheumatoid arthritis. Intermediates in the production of 4-(1-allyl-1H-indazol-3-yl)-benzene-1,3-diols include their 1,3-dimethoxy analogs, although many known synthetic methods for such intermediates produce mixtures of 1-allyl-3-(2,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-7-trifluoromethyl-1H-indazole and 2-allyl-3-(2,4-dimethoxyphenyl)-7-trifluoromethyl-1H-indazole isomers. Because the two isomers are produced in roughly equal proportions, such mixtures typically are purified using silica gel chromatography. Such chromatographic purification, however, is time-consuming and costly when carried out on a large scale. A more economical method for the production of 4-(indazole-3-yl)phenols is desirable.